Who Woulda' Thunk It!
by Oblivion's Tragedy
Summary: Yes, my name is Jack. Yes, I'm a girl. Yes, I hate Susan Pevensie yet I'm friends with her family. My world changes forever when an idiot blows a horn and I'm thrown into a whole new world only to fall in love with said idiot. CaspianOC
1. A New World

"Jack! Jack! Jack, over here!" I heard a scream from the other end of the train station.

Yes, my name is Jack. Go ahead and laugh, but I happen to like my name, thank you very much. I'm from Romania and, ironicly enough, I have really wierd teeth that look like they're shaped to be vampire fangs. But no, I'm not a vampire. I get teased a lot about my teeth, but I like them. Besides they really come in handy when someone wont leave you alone, though some people just taste downright awful. Talk about unpropper hygene, people, honestly! Wash your hands after your done your business, Damn! Anyway, back to what I was saying. I moved to England a couple years ago, before the war started and I'm proud to say I haven't lost my Romanian accent. Being in England for seven years should have made me lose it, but thankfully it's still with me and as crisp as ever. I have long wavy, but sometimes curly, black hair that goes down to just below my shoulder blades and I'm quite tall. Most Romanians are. I guess that's where people got the whole 'vampire' image from.

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground by a bouncing little brunette...thing. Which I quickly realized was my good friend, Lucy Pevensie, when she raised her head with a smile too big for her adorable face. My eyes lit up at the sight of the nine year old girl. The short kid had been like a sister to me since I was an only child and her brothers and sister where like a second family to me. Well, not Susan. She's always been a bit of a bitch towards me and I have no idea why. Just as we grew older, she started to think she more beautiful and smarter than everyone she knew. The beautiful part I don't mind, but the intelectual thing really bugged me. Thus being the end of our not so friendly friendship, only making it worse.

"Jack! It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much and so have the others. I can't wait to tell them I've found you," Lucy shreaked and hugged me tighter.

"Hey, shorty! How've you been?" I replied as I pried the girl off me. I was beginning to think she was trying to suffocate me. I stood and she wrapped her arms around me again.

"I'm great. You'll never believe what happened to us at the Proffesser's house!" She then launched into a very elaborate story about a new world and talking creatures. I nodded my head the whole time and walked with her while trying to find Edmund. Geez, I reunite with the girl and five minutes later she's already telling me about a game her and her siblings payed. Wow, I feel so loved.

"And then we found the lamp post again and found the wardrobe again, and ended up back in the Proffessor's manour again. And we went back to being the age we were when we first went in. Isn't that amazing?" she finished.

"Holy shit, Lu. Did that actually happen?" I asked, now thiking twice about the game part. Lucy was a smart girl, but I knew not even she'd make up something like that.

"Yup! Even ask Peter, Susan and Ed. They'll tell you the same thing," she said estaticly. I was about to say something more, but the sound of shouting cought my ear. We rounded the corner and found a huge crowd of school kids gathered around three boys fighting in the middle. I couldn't see any of their faces, but figured it wasn't anyone I knew. I stood with Lucy trying to see who it was when she suddenly gasped.

"Peter!" she exclaimed.

"Peter?" I repeated. No way. Peter's not in that fight. He's too shy and nice to get involved in a fight with some random people. But my assumptions were proved wrong about the oldest Pevensie when I got a clear view of his face as he punched one of the boys. Lucy ran off to to find Susan while I stayed behind and tried getting through the crowd of chanting teens. I stopped after a little effort and desided to just wait for Lucy and Susan.

When they did show up they stood right beside me all Susan did was look at Peter and shake her head. Then she looked at me. I gave her a sickenly sweet smile and waved slightly. She scowled at me and turned her head back to Peter's fight. I rolled my eyes and started making my way through the crowd again. Edmund, too, came out of nowhere and started pushing others out of the way to get to his brother.

"Edmund, Jack!" Lucy shouted, but we didn't listen to her. When we got to the edge of the ring, Edmund imediately tackled one of the boys to the ground, while I tried to pry the boy holding Peter off of him.

Big mistake.

More boys came out of the crowd and started taking on Peter, Ed and I. Two boys came at me, one from the front and the other from the back. The one behind me held my so that the boys in front of me could hit me. He stepped up to me and I raised my lips to show my fang-like teeth and hissed. He stopped and lowered his fist.

"What are you going to do, girly? Bite me?" He snarled.

"Hm, I would. But you don't look like you'd taste good," I replied haughtily.

"Don't make me mad," he warned, "hitting girls is not very proper."

"Well, then. I guess I'll have to refrain from hitting you then, wont I?" I smirked and I could see the anger in his eyes. He swung his fist at me, but I ducked making him punch his friend holding me instead. He let go and I instantly went at the boy who tried to punch me. I grabbed his shoulders while he was in shock of hitting his buddy and kneed him right in the stomache, causing him to fall over in pain. But my victory was short lived when his friend who was punched came at me. He tackled me to the floor the, but 'accidently' touched my breasts with his hand.

"Hey! That is private property, buddy. You'll pay for that!" I pushed him off me and landed of him. I 'accidently' kneed him in his special area too. But I wasn't finished yet. Oh, no. He had more coming to him. I jumped up and started kicking him in the ribs, screaming various proffanities.

Suddenly, army soldiers came out of nowhere and started braking up the fight. One pulled me away from the boy I was kicking and hauled me a few feet away from him.

"Oi!" I screamed, "I'm not finished with the bastard yet!"

"Yes, you are!" the soldier yelled back and put me down by Peter and Edmund as a soldiers shoved Peter.

"Act your age," he scolded and then looked at Edmund and I. "All of you," he added and walked away with his friends. I grumbled something not very nice and marched back to my bag with the boys. When we found the girls sitting on a bench we dropped our bags and sat down on it. Well, Peter and Ed did. There was no room left for me so I plopped down on the concrete floor infront of it.

"You're welcome, " Ed said from beside Peter as he sat down.

Peter looked at him."I had it sorted," he said as he stood and walked infront of the bench. I turned on my butt to watch him as he did.

"What was it this time?" Susan sighed like it didn't matter. This time. He's gotten in more figthts before? So much for the Peter I knew. Actually, they all seem a little different from when I last saw them.

"He bumped me," Peter replied. That's it? Great reason 'King' Peter.

"So you hit him?" Lucy exlcaimed. Yeah, I side with Lucy. You just don't go around hitting people.

"No, after he bumped me, they tried to make me appologize," Peter clarified.

Oh, you're kidding me, right?!

"That's when I hit him," he finished.

We all shook our heads and Susan said,"really, is it that hard just to walk away?"

"I shouldn't have to! I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Amen to that, Peter.

"We _are_ kids," Edmund said.

"Well, I wasn't always," Peter said scornfully.

And Edmund and Susan looked at Peter like he was an idiot. "Peter!" Susan exclaimed and pointed at me,"we can't let her know." She finished in a whisper and I rolled my eyes from my possition on the floor.

"Don't worry, _Queen Susan_," I said,"Lucy already told me all about it."Susan glared at Lucy and all the little girl did was smile.

"It's been a year, how long does he expect us to wait?" Peter said finally sitting down.

Susan turned to him."I think it's time we except that we live here. There's no use in pretending any different." When no one answered her she looked around. Her eye could something and she hastily turned back to us."Pretend you're talking to me," she said quickly.

"We are talking to you," Ed said bordly.

Susan rolled her eyes and was about to say something, but Lucy suddenly jumped up with a shout of, "ow!" We all looked at her."Something pinched me," she clarified. I stood about to ask her what happened, but Peter suddenly jumped out of him seat.

"Ow! Not funny!" He yelled at Ed.

"I wasn't touching you," Ed said back.

Then things around the train station began to spin and fly around. Loose papers were flying everywhere and people around the station were beginning to freeze. "What's going on?!" Susan yelled over the comotion.

"Feels like magic!" Lucy said.

"Quick everyone hold hands," Susan said and everyone began to link hands and before I could protest Lucy already had my hand in hers. Suddenly the train blew past us and more things started to fly around and eventually the arch where the train went into a tunnel broke and crashed. A light burst in the tunnel and the train went through it only to dissapear into nothing and revealing a grand beach with beautiful white sand and a wide open ocean. I stared on awe at the magnifiacent place and we all let each others' hands go and walked onto the beach. Lucy stepped forward and smiled a big smile and looked at me as I gazed around looking at everything infront of me.

"Welcome to Narnia, Jack," Lucy said before the rest of them ran off to the beach and ripping off their school coats as they did.

I was in Narnia.


	2. Pants, breeches, leggings

Eventually, I joined them in the water and we splashed at each other and laughed. I had stopped gazing at the cliffs and giant rocks long enough to go after Lucy and splash her. It was times like these that I hated having a school uniform. Damn skirts. Damn dress pants. Damn everything. I may be a girl, but I absolutely hate the outfits they have to wear. You always have to wear skirts or dresses. Well, in England anyway. In Romania, you were aloud to wear whatever the hell you wanted and there was no pressure in having to be a 'lady'. If I was ever lady-like, Hell would have frozen over ten times and everyone would have a field day.

Ed looked up at the cliffs above us and and squinted in the sunlight. "Where do you suppose we are?" he asked.

"Where do you think?" Peter said back in a much happier mood.

"Well, I don't remember there ever being any ruins in Narnia," he said and nodded to the ruins atop the cliff he was looking at.

"Maybe we should check it out," Peter said and we followed him up a path on the side of the cliff. When we got to the ruins we went our sepparate ways and looked around. Lucy picked an apple off a nearby tree and started to eat it as she roamed the ruins. I followed her because I had nothing better to do.

"I wonder who lived here," Lucy said after she looked over the ocean we were just playing in. Susan came up behind us with a shrug, but bent down and picked something up. She stared at it for a second until a look of realization crossed her face.

"I think we did," she said and I just noticed a shining gold object in her hand. Lucy, confused walked up to see what it was and I followed. Edmund and Peter then came around the corner and came over to see what we were looking at.

"Hey, that's mine," Edmund said pointing to the chess piece of a knight on a horse."From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter asked as he came up beside him.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set back in Finchly, now did I?" the younger boy replied and took the golded object from Susan to get a better look at it. Lucy then looked around the area once more and looked at the spot right behind me.

"It can't be..." she whispered to herself and started to walk over to whatever she saw. She grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him up a pair of broken old stairs to flat ground. She started putting Peter in a certain spot, I'm guessing and pointed to the right of him."Now imagine walls." She then brought Susan into a spot next to Peter."And collumns there." Then she brought Edmund into another spot next to Susan and stood on his left."And a glass roof." I just stood there and watched as recognition lit up on all their faces. It looked almost like they were staring right at me and it made me feel a little uncomfortable, so I slowly shuffled off to the side to let them stare at their imaginary...whatever it was.

"Cair Paravel..." Peter said in amazement and saddness. It was so sad and dramatic. I just had to ruin it.

"Huh?" my not so smart question slipped out. "What the hell is Cair Paravel?"

"Our castle," Lucy said sounding like she was on the virge of tears. "It's...it's destroyed..."

All I could do was look around me, trying to imagine what the castle might have looked like with every imaginable creature standing in a magnificent courtyard. Of course, my imagination was probably nowhere near the beauty of what it probably was. It only made sense to have a castle of beauty in a land of beauty.

--

"Catipults," Edmund mumbled to himself as he bent down to look at a piece of stone. We came up behind him and tried to see what he was looking at.

"What?" Peter asked.

"This didn't just happen," the brunette told us, "Cair Paravel was attacked."

Peter looked at the wall infront of us and went over to it with Edmund close behind. They removed branches and then removed a huge stone. The other two girls and I watched as a door came into view. Peter ripped off the lock on the old rotting door then turned the handle. He stepped into the dark stair well, but quickly came back out and started ripping a peice of his shirt off and wrapping it around a stick.

"I don't suppose," he said looking at Ed, " that you have any matches do you?"

"Well, no, but," he replied as he started digging through his bag that he had with him."Would this help?" He pulled out a flashlight and held it out to Peter with a fake questioning look on his face.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner," Peter said amused and threw his stick down while we laughed and then Ed turned on the flashlight and entered the stairwell. Peter held out his arm signalling for ladies to go first. We walked down the stairs and I stopped for a brief second to stare in amazement at the treasures before me. Four large concrete chests lined the walls with a statue if a King or Queen behind it. Piles of gold and silver trinkets were lined at the bottom of the walls and I had to tear my gaze away from the sight to follow the others. I followed them down another staircase that wound around a piller until we reached the bottom and Peter opened the gate to the room. Light came through some of the cracks in the walls and shone on all the glories of the room.

"I can't believe it," said Peter as he stepped into the room,"it's all still here."

Susan, Edmund and Lucy all rushed through to go to their individual chests and I wandered over to one of the piles to my right. I didn't listen to any of their conversation as something silver and shiny caught my eye. I picked it up and examined it.

It was beautiful. A large diamond the size of 1/4 of my palm was surrounded by a thick silver lining. In the middle of the diamond was a black onyx stone shaped into an ovel like the diamond. Intricately carved into the the stone was a rose in full bloom and in the diamond was carved vines that surrounded the onyx stone. All in all, it was beautiful. I've never seen anything more breathtaking than this pendant.

"You can keep that," Lucy said coming up behind me. I jumped in suprise.

"Holy shit, Shorty! Don'y scare me like that," I said. Then I realized what she told me. "What do you mean I can keep it? Is it yours?"

"Yes, but I don't want it. Besides, when am I going to wear it anyway?" She smiled her adorable smile and walked away.

"Thanks, Shorty. I owe you one."

After that I noticed Peter now had his chest open. Then a thought came to me. Hey, why don't i ask Peter if I can borrow a pair of pants! I'm about his hight. Sure they may be a little big on me, but it's better than a skirt.

"Oi, Peter," I called walking up to him and he turned around to face me as he strapped a sword and belt to his waist."You don't have a pair of pants I could borrow, do you?" Peter knew that I didn't like skirts and always let me borrow a pair of pants back in Finchly when my mom wasn't around.

"Sure," he said and dug through a pile not too far from him and came out with a dark brown pair of breeches, or leggings, or pants, or whatever they're called.

"Thanks," I said with a smile and took them from him.

"Go over to Ed, and he'll give you a belt to hold them up." I nodded and went over to the other boy.

"Hey, Ed. Do you have a belt for me? I don't exactly want to walk around with my pants falling down," I asked as I walked up to him. Ed looked at me and sighed.

"Here, too, Jack? Why do you always wear pants and not skirts and dresses like all other girls?" he said frustrated, but got me a belt anyway. Then he fished out a sword and handed that to me too.

"Because pants are so much more comfortable and I'm not as girly and lady-like as all other girls," I replied and when he handed me the sword I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Ed? You know I don't know how to fight with a sword."

"Well, suck it up because you're going to have to learn," He said and walked off back to the others. I rolled my eyes and went behind a pillar so I could change. When I was done I met the others upstairs. Susan rolled her eyes disgusted at me and Lucy just giggled.

"So, what next?" I asked.


	3. Um, Hola?

We decided to explore some more and figure out what the heck was going on. Well, the Pevensie's were mostly worried about it. I was just here because Lucy took my hand. We made it down to the beach, but didn't really know where to go from there. That is until Lucy looked over towards where the river flowed between the cliffs.

"What's that?" she asked causing the rest of us to look over the same way. Over the hill of sand we saw a boat with two people in it. They looked to be soldiers clad in dark armour and shiny helmets. One was holding a weapon, something like a crossbow and the other was rowing. They suddenly stopped and stood inside the boat causing it to wobble unsteadily. They bent over and picked up a bundle. I had to squint to figure out what the bundle actually was. It was a person! A very small person. A midget perhaps? No it was too short and wasn't stubby enough.

Susan suddenly drew her bow and strung an arrow. "Drop him!" she cried, her eyes fierce. I blinked. Damn! Susan knew how to fight? Unicorns and dancing worms, I'll have to make sure not to piss her off. The three in the boat turned to look at us, who had now assembled at the top of the hill beside Susan. The soldiers in the boat looked at each other and then threw the dwarf into the water and drew their cross bows. They pointed their weapons at us, but Susan was quick and shot the one on the right. The other one watched his comrade fall into the river then after a quick glance at us he jumped in after him in fear. Peter and Edmund and ran and jumped into the water. Peter to save the drowning dwarf and Edmund to retrieve the boat. When they got on shore Lucy went to work, using her small dagger to cut the ropes binding the dwarf's wrists. As soon as his hands were free he rolled over and coughed out a bunch of water then stood and glared at Susan.

"Drop him?!" he yelled at her. I liked him already. "Is that the best you could come up with?"

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice," Susan scorned, her expression agitated.

"They were doing just fine drowning me before you showed up," the dwarf grumbled at us.

"Maybe we should have let them," Peter said haughtily.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked sweetly, cocking her head to the side.

The dwarf looked at us like we were retarded, which in my case I probably was. "They're Telmarines," he said sadly. "That's what they do."

"Telmarines?" Edmund asked confused. "In Narnia?"

Again the dwarf gave us the 'you're stupid' look. "Where have you been the last few hundred years?"

"It's a bit of a long story," said Lucy looking at the rest of us.

All the while this was going on I stood off to the side not wanted to get in the way of their royal duties. Haha! Duty…

Susan then handed Peter back his sword. He had gotten her to hold onto it before he dived into the water.

The dwarf looked at them, suddenly looking surprised and maybe a little frightened. "Oh you've got to be kidding me…" he said almost sounding exasperated. "You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of old?"

Peter stepped forward holding out his hand to shake the blonde dwarf's hand. "High King Peter. The Magnificent," he introduced himself. The dwarf glanced between Peter and his hand, raisin an eyebrow.

"You probably should have left out the 'magnificent' part," Susan said with a smirk. Peter glared at her slightly.

The dwarf laughed. "Probably." Peter then stepped back from the dwarf, more than a little annoyed and drew his sword.

"You might be surprised," he said.

The dwarf looked at him warily. "Oh you don't want to be doing that, boy," he warned and Peter's lips twitched a little into a smug smile.

"Not me. Him," he said and nodded his head towards Edmund who drew his sword as well as Peter turned his around to offer the hilt to the shorter being. The dwarf looked uncertain at first, but took it anyway immediately the swords tip hit the sand from the dwarf not being able to hold up its weight.

Edmund glanced at us, getting a little cocky, but suddenly the dwarf stroke. Edmund blocked and the dwarf him square in the jaw. Lucy called out his name in worry as Edmund stumbled back a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the dwarf said sarcastically and swung at him again. Edmund dodged and went behind him smacking him right in the rump. Lucy and I laughed as the dwarf got a little peeved off look on his face. The dwarf advanced first again, Edmund blocked then continued to hit the dwarf's sword until it flew out of his hands and he fell back into the sand with Edmunds sword pointed at him.

"Beards and breadsticks," the dwarf said in awe. His eyes were wide in surprise as he breathed deeply. "Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" asked Susan. We were all confused, especially me. I had no idea what was going on. Well ya I had just seen what happened and knew where I was and all that, but I don't know where I fit into the little moment. The dwarf stood his eyes still wide as he handed Peter; I mean, _King_ Peter back his sword. Peter accepted it with a nod.

"So if you lot are the Kings and Queens…" the dwarf said pointed at the Pevensies. "Then who's the other one you got?" He pointed at me and suddenly all eyes where on me. I blinked. Wow…. Awkward moment?

Now that I was finally noticed I waved with a cheeky grin. "Heya!" Susan rolled her eyes. The dwarf raised an eyebrow.

"This is Jack!" Lucy said with a bright smile. How I love that girl. She bounded over to me where I still stood a little off to the side then she took my hand and dragged me over to the rest of the group.

The dwarf's eyes were still on me and I felt like I had to say something. "Um, hola?" Probably not the brightest thing to say, but I felt like putting my Spanish to use.

The dwarf's eyes narrowed and he glared at me. His frown was deep and his eyes flickered over the other children.

I think I just peed a little.

"You have a Telmarine friend?" his voice was cold.

"What?" Peter exclaimed. I blinked. I would have expected Lucy to be the one to shout out. "She's no Telmarine. She's from our world." He glared at the dwarf. I felt awkward with Peter standing up for me even though I didn't know what I did wrong, not to mention I was now the center of attention.

"Then why does she speak their tongue?" the dwarf questioned. We all stopped. No one really knew the answer to that. There was silence until Susan spoke up. I guess she got tired of not being heard.

"Yes, well, enough of that. We still don't know your name," she said and gestured to the dwarf.

The dwarf glanced at me one more time then looked at Susan. "Trumpkin," he grumbled.

"Nice to meet you," Lucy said with a bright smile. "I'm Lucy, this is Edmund and Susan. You already know Peter and Jack."

Trumpkin grunted and started walking over to the boat. When none of us followed him he turned around.

"What are you just standing around for? Get moving," he grumped and we followed him. Peter helped me into the boat along with his sisters when Trumpkin refused help then the boys pushed the boat out into the water. Peter sat in front of me and Edmund as he rowed. It was pretty cramped, but we made it work and I conversed with Edmund as we went down the river. Trumpkin sat in the front with Lucy and Susan as I sat at the back with Edmund and Peter.

Eventually all conversation ceased and we enjoyed the scenery. The cliffs were high, but the water was a sparkling blue and the trees were green above us. A light breeze blew between the canons and ruffled our hair slightly.

"They're so still," I heard Lucy say sadly from the front of the boat. I looked up and saw Trumpkin glance at her before watching what went on around him again.

"They're trees. What did you expect?" he said. Why did he always sound grumpy? Like grumpy from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves._ Maybe I should start calling him that from now on.

Lucy looked from the trees to Trumpkin. "They used to dance."

Trumpkin sighed. "It wasn't long after you left that the Telmerines invaded. Those that survived retreated into the forest and trees retreated so deep into themselves that no one's heard from them since."

"How could Aslan let this happen?" asked Lucy with a sad shake of her head.

"Aslan?" Trumpkin said looking at Lucy then his voice went lower almost sadly. "We thought he abandoned us when you lot did."

It went quiet then. Peter who was still rowing and facing away from the dwarf said, "We didn't mean to leave, you know." His eyes were downcast and sad.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't make much difference now does it?" Trumpkin huffed looking away again.

"Take us to the Narnians," said Peter confidently. "And it will."

I glanced at Peter then at Edmund who just shrugged and continued scratching at the wood on the side of the boat.


	4. Interrogations and Gramps

An hour or two passed and eventually we made it to another beech where we would continue on foot through the forest to find the rest of the Narnians and Prince Caspian. Peter said he had the army assembled. Now, I had no idea how he knew about all that. Maybe Trumpkin told him, but then again how would Trumpkin know? He explained to us the story of how he almost got drowned. Albeit a little hesitant. I don't think he wanted to admit his failure of fending off the soldiers. I don't blame him, I wouldn't either.

When we hit shore all of us climbed out. Trumpkin took the anchor and brought it on shore to dig it in the sand and keep the boat there while Susan, Peter, Edmund and I pulled the boat in on shore some more. Lucy had walked away from the boat further ahead on shore.

"Hello there," I heard Lucy call out in a friendly voice. I turned and saw she was walking towards a large black bear. My eyes widened and I glanced at Peter, but he didn't look worried at all. Looking at Edmund and Susan I saw they didn't either. I looked back as the bear started growling and walking towards Lucy. "It's alright. We're friends."

"Don't move your majesty!" Trumpkin yelled and ran back to the boat as the large animal bounded towards the little girl. Lucy, now scared, turned and ran towards us, but tripped and fell. Susan drew her bow and pointed an arrow at the bear.

"Stop!" she yelled, but the animal didn't and she didn't shoot.

"Susan! Shoot!" Edmund yelled, coming up beside her. The animal didn't stop but it reared up and roared at Lucy when it got to her. Lucy screamed and covered her face in fear.

"Somebody do something!" I yelled now scared for Lucy's life. An arrow suddenly flew past my head and into the bear's chest. It fell over and lay dead at Lucy's feet. She rolled over to look at Susan, suspecting it was her that shot the animal. Susan blinked and turned around, as did I. Trumpkin stood there his bow held up.

"Why didn't he stop?" Susan asked and gazed at the fallen animal.

"I suspect he was hungry," replied Trumpkin as he moved forward to the bear. The rest of us followed and Peter hauled his sister up off the ground as the dwarf proceeded to poke at the bear with a stick.

"Thanks," Lucy said sounding timid as she clung to Peter's side. Trumpkin glanced at her not saying anything then poked the bear some more.

"He was wild…" Edmund said in quiet amazement. Trumpkin poked the animal again.

"I don't think he could talk at all," said Peter as he held Lucy closer to him.

"You get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become," said Trumpkin as he stopped poking the bear and pulled out a knife then he knelt down in front of it. "You might find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." With that he started to cut the bear's neck. I looked away not wanted to know what he was doing to the poor animal.

"So, um, guys?" I asked still turned away. "When are we leaving?"

"Now," said Trumpkin as he sheathed his blade and started towards the forest. I glanced at the others. Susan didn't bother to look at me but the other three nodded and I joined them in following the dwarf. Lucy eventually left Peter's side and walked in the back of the group with Edmund. With Trumpkin still in the lead and Susan, Peter and I right behind him we walked in relative silence until Peter looked at me tentatively.

"How are you handling all this?" he asked me quietly, coming closer to my side. I looked up at him and shrugged.

"Alright, I guess. It's actually pretty cool. How often do I get to go to a new world through a train station and see a dwarf with my own eyes?" I asked sarcastically with a smile. Peter smiled back.

"So you're not scared of what's going on then?"

"Naw. I'm enjoying myself. Sure I haven't done anything, but still," I said.

"Well, you know…." Peter said sounding a little nervous and I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "If, um, you ever, you know, need help or need to talk or something I'm here for you." He looked down, away from my face and I swore I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks. I smiled. I didn't like Peter any more than a friend, but it was good knowing that a part of the Peter I knew a year ago was still in him. "I-I mean, there's also Ed and Lu, but um-"

"It's alright, Peter," I said cutting him off. "I know what you mean." He smiled at me tentatively again and then we lapsed into silence. Later, Peter and Trumpkin got into an argument on where we were going. Peter claimed he was going the wrong way and decided he would take charge.

That lead to me being in the back of the line, Ed and Trumpkin infront of me, Susan and Lu in front of them and Peter in the lead. I now regret my decision to stay out of the way because not long after our new line was made a hand was placed over my mouth and I was dragged into the bushes. The rest of my group didn't even notice, well not that I saw because as soon as I was far enough away from my group there was a sharp pain in the side of my head and I was out like a light.

~*~

I groaned as the cloudiness of my mind slowly cleared only to be replaced by a throbbing pain on the right side of my head. I gasped and reached for my head to inspect the damage, but found I was restricted. I blinked and looked down at my hands. Even though it was dark I could see and feel the heavy iron cuffs clasped on my wrists.

I sighed. "Oh, you've got to be shitting me!" I exclaimed. What the hell? Everything was going fine until someone decided they wanted to knock me out and put me in a goddamn cell! This is just perfect, just beautiful. I pulled at my chains in anger and felt them dig into my wrists. How long had I been wearing these? Suddenly I heard a loud clang. My head throbbed at the sound and I looked up to see someone in the doorway of my cell. He was tall and had a crazy ass beard. And he was glaring at me. What the hell did I do? I'm the one who got knocked out!

"Take her, " he ordered and two other men stepped in my cell. One grabbed me and hauled me off the floor while the other unlocked my chains. I struggled, but my head hurt so much it was hard to tell which double I was supposed to hit. So I kicked anywhere, but all I hit was air. I stopped after a while realizing I probably looked like an idiot. My hands were bound behind my back and I was pushed roughly up stairs and around corners. I had no idea where I was going. Then we stopped and I looked up from where I hung in between the two soldiers.

A man stood there in regal dress. He was tall, also had a crazy beard, but his eyes were cold and menacing. He sat on a throne with many other men around him, but not all seats in the room were filled. All men looked at me, some in curiosity, and some in hate.

I was roughly pushed to the floor on my knees being snarled at by the men holding me.

"You will bow before the King Miraz," the one on my right snarled.

The man on the throne, who I'm guessing was Miraz stood and slowly approached me. I looked up at him having no idea what he would do to me. He stopped right in front of me and looked down at me like I was no better than the mud on his boot.

"I understand you were walking in the forest when my soldier found you. Were there any others with you?" he said slowly. I said nothing. Apparently he didn't like that. I was host to another pain when his hand came across my cheek and a loud smack echoed through the room. "I asked you a question, girl," he growled.

I breathed deeply trying to not jump up and bite him I had a feeling he wouldn't like that too much, besides he probably didn't taste good. Most people didn't. and not to mention I'd probably be knocked out again. And I couldn't tell him that I was with anyone, because then he'd probably kill me or somehow get it out of me that I was with the Kings and Queens of old.

I shook my head. "No."

"You better not be lying to me, girl, or I'll be forced to take drastic measures," he said with a smug smile. If I didn't know any better I think he wanted to kill me even if I didn't do anything.

"Vete la mierda," I grumbled under my breath. I was hit again and I fell to the floor. I looked up at him and saw the blazing fire behind his dark eyes.

"Take her to her cell!" he barked. "You have more coming to you than a few bruises and scrapes you insolent little vermin!" How the hell did he know what I said? Or is he just pissed I used a different language?

I was picked up then and dragged back to my cell and was given only a dirty bowl filled with a little water. They might not be able to interrogate me any more if they give me shit like this to live off of. I pushed the bowl away and sat in a corner.

About a half an hour later my cell was opened again and another person was tossed in with me. I looked up as the door closed again and the other person who joined me rolled over. He was old and large but his eyes were kind and sad. His hands were cuffed and he had a hard time sitting up. I crawled over and took his arm to help him.

When he was sitting up I smiled at him, feeling the cut in my lip open again. "There you go, Gramps," I said while patting his shoulder.

"Thank you, dear child, you are most kind," said the old man. It looked as though he was stripped down to nothing but his underclothes.

"No problem," I replied. "So, what are you in for?"

"I went against the Lord, or should I say, King Miraz's orders and taught the stories of Narnia to my student, the Prince Caspian. May I ask you the same question?" he inquired.

I sighed. "I wish I had a reason to be here, but I honestly don't even know why. I was picked up in the forest, knocked out, woke up here, interrogated then thrown back in here."

"Why were you in the forest alone? 'Tis a dangerous place," the old man said.

"I wasn't alone. I was with the Kings and Queens of old and a dwarf, but the guy they call king doesn't need to know that." I winked. The old man smiled.

"What is you're name, child?" he asked.

"Jack," I replied. "You?"

"Professor Cornelius," he said. "That is a strange name you have."

"It's supposed to be a boy's name, but I'm not from England. In Romania, they don't care about what name you have."

"England. That is where the Kings and Queens are from, am I right?"

"Yeah, I've only lived there a few years. I grew up in Romania though, mostly."

"I would love to hear more about this world of yours," the professor said eagerly. He probably was interested, considering he was a professor he probably always wanted to learn more and stuff about a different world was like icing on the cake.

"Maybe another time, I'm a little out of sorts at the moment," I replied while rubbing the sore spot on my head.

"Ah, yes, I understand. You should rest." The professor patted my shoulder and I lay down as did he. It took a while, but eventually we fell asleep on the uncomfortable stone surface of the cell floor.


	5. Escape and Fights

I was awoken rudely the next morning. Well, I thought it was morning since I had no way of telling since there were no windows in the dungeons. I was hauled from lying on the floor and into a pair of strong arms. I sleepily looked over to see a soldier had me and was dragging me to the doors. I'm guessing Miraz was going to make good on his promise and try and make me talk.

I was taken to the same room as the day before, but this time it was only Miraz that was in there, probably because he was going to hurt me bad and he didn't want his subjects to see what a bastard he was.

He stepped forward. "Now, girl, I want you to tell me. Were you with anyone else in the woods?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Funny, because the soldier that brought you in was also the soldier that went to dispose of the dwarf. He claims he saw you with a group of four other people when he escaped. Is this true?"

Shit….

I had no other choice but to tell him yes so I nodded. And my reward….. a slap in the face.

"You lying wench! You said you were with no one!" he screamed angrily.

"No," I said defiantly. "You asked if I was in the woods with anyone. My answer was no which is true. You did not ask if I was with anyone beforehand." I smiled at my wit.

But my reward was a hit over the head with fist. I hissed in pain and tried to stay sitting up.

"Don't test my patience, girl. Who were they? And why weren't you with them in the woods?"

"I don't know, my Lord." I figure my only chance of survival in this man's presence was to kiss his ass and inflate his ego. So that was my plan: suck up to him and lie my ass off. "I was found by them, but left them shortly after. I was roaming the forest alone when your soldier found me."

Miraz stared at me, trying to figure out if I was lying or not. I bent my head and pretended to be weary and ashamed, but inside I was smiling and laughing.

"How do you know our tongue?" he then asked changing the subject.

"I learned long ago, my Lord from my mother," I answered.

"Hm. Well, now. General Glozzel. Take her back to her cell." He waved a hand of dismissal and I was again carted off to the dirty little cell. When I was dropped off I was smiling like an idiot and almost laughing.

"Good, gracious, child! What did they do to you?" the professor asked when the guard had left. He can over and inspected my wounds before he handed me a piece of stale bread. "They brought it in your absence."

I accepted the sad excuse for food and thanked him. "They did more interrogations. That Miraz guy is easy to fool." I almost laughed at how easily he believed my lie, no matter how bad it was.

"Miraz? No, child, he is a smart man. Cunning and sneaky. Either you are a very good lire or he is letting you think that he believes you." The professor said before taking a bit of his piece of bread.

"Well, I have always been an exceptional lire, but I sucked up to him real good. I think it was both the lying and that I had inflated his ego so much he thought I might be telling the truth." I said.

The professor shook his head with a smile. "My, dear, you remind me of the Prince. Always looking too much into something before considering the consequences both options."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I exclaimed and chucked a piece of my bread at him. We laughed then had light conversation for the next few hours. We eventually started to get tired though and so we lay down once again to sleep on the hard surface and find out what would happen to us the next day.

But the next day came sooner that we thought.

I woke somewhat when I heard the jingling of keys and the screech of the cell door opening. I was half in and half out of sleep so I heard quiet mumblings behind me. I wasn't paying attention to any of it and just wanted more sleep.

"Hey," I croaked tiredly from the floor. "Put a cork in it. Some people want to sleep here."

Suddenly I was being shaken on the shoulder. "Jack! Wake up, child. We're getting out," I heard the professor say in a hushed whisper. I smacked at his hand lightly and rolled away from him.

"Yeah, yeah, professor I'll fix the glasses shoe in the morning," I mumbled tiredly.

"What? No, Jack. We're getting out of here. Caspian and the Kings and Queens are here to fight. We must hurry and go!" Again the professor shook my shoulder.

"Fine," I sighed in annoyance and stood groggily. I looked through heavy eyelids at our cell doorway and saw a tall figure holding a torch. The light flickered on the person's face and shining black hair and saw that they were male. Dark skin like the Telmarines and choc lately brown eyes. All in all he was damn handsome, but right now I wasn't paying attention to that. I was pissed that I was woken up. Ask Peter, I'm not the happiest morning person. As we came up to the young man that was at least 18 years old I glared at him.

"You owe me a nap," I grumbled almost sounding intoxicated. The boy blinked, not knowing what to say to that and looked at the professor who just shook his head with a smile.

"Come, we must get you out of here. My Uncle will be taking your cell." Who I guessed to be Caspian said and started to lead us back up the stairs.

"Wait, my prince," cried the professor and Caspian turned around. "Be careful. Do not underestimate Miraz as your father did."

Caspian's eyes went wide and he stared at the professor in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" His voice shook as he said that.

The professor looked down sadly and put his hand on Caspian's shoulder comfortingly. "I am sorry," he apologized. Caspian almost looked betrayed as he grabbed the professors hand and threw it off his shoulder then he turned and sped up the stairs. I glanced at the professor who sighed sadly.

"Come, we'll go to the stables and get some horses ready," he said then ran as fast as he could up the stairs and led me to the stables. I helped him get three horses ready as quickly as we could and kept a strict look out for soldiers. The sounds of battle went on outside the stable doors and I feared for my friends. It took a while but we finally got the horses ready and waited for Caspian.

"Are you sure he'll show up?" I asked as I sat atop one of the horses. The professor said it was Caspian's horse, Destrier. A trusty steed and a loyal animal. That was good enough for me. But even the horse was anxious in waiting for Caspian to show up.

Eventually, the side doors burst open and our heads snapped over to our left only to see Caspian running to us quickly. When he reached us there were no questions asked and Caspian jumped on Destrier in front of me. He took the reins of the unoccupied horse and led us out to the court yard. When we reached the doors, Destrier reared and kicked them open. I had to hold onto Caspian's waist tighter for fear of falling off then we galloped out in the midst of the battle.

My eyes widened at the sight before me. Narnians of all kinds lay dead as well as Telmerines. We stopped and Caspian handed off the other horse to Peter then we sped off out the gates. Just as we passed the Minotaur that held it up collapsed, cutting off the only escape and trapping the remaining Narnians. We watched as they crowded at the gate, yelling at us to go, to leave and survive. I glanced at Caspian who's expression was a mix of sadness and turmoil. I could tell he wanted to go back and save them, but he couldn't. Peter jumped over the rising bridge and galloped towards us then we proceeded to run across the plains back to their hide out.

~*~

Morning was upon us and by then we all were walking back to the How. Caspian told me that was where the stone table was. I stayed back with Caspian and the professor, but glanced at Peter once in a while to see how he was handling everything and considered more than once if I should go up there and talk to him, but thought against it. When Peter was troubled with something, it was best to just leave him alone for a while until he cooled off.

Our hearts were heavy when we finally saw the How in the distance not too far ahead and by then the sun was already casting purple and orange hues across they sky as it rose in the clear blue sky. Narnians were waiting for us when we crossed a stone platform and walked towards the entrance of the How. Lucy was standing there and when she saw me her smile stretched across her face and I smiled slightly back. Hers fell also when she saw how little had returned.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"Ask him," Peter spat and threw an angry glare at Caspian. I rolled my eyes.

"Peter," Susan tried, but was ignored. Haha, that probably peed her off a little.

"Me?" Caspian asked incredulously stopping to stare offended at Peter. Peter stopped and turned to him. "You could have called if off. There was still time."

"No, there wasn't because of you. If you would have just stuck to the plan those soldiers might be alive right now," Peter accused. Ouch, that was cold.

"And if you had just stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!" Caspian retorted. Staying here was an option? No offence to Peter, but I would have taken Caspian's idea.

"You called us, remember?" Wait what? I looked at Caspian. _He _called us? Haha yay….

Caspians expression was cold. "My first mistake," he said. Hey! Am I invisible or something? Hello! What the hell did I do to piss you off, huh? Is it because I rode your pretty horsey? Well then I'm sorry.

"No," Peter scoffed. The fight wasn't over yet? "Your first mistake was thinking you could ever lead these people." Peter turned away and was about to go into the How.

"Hey!" Caspian screamed. Damn, I didn't pin him as the loud type. "I'm not the one who abandoned Narnia." The two boys glared at each other and I had half a mind to step in and smack them in the backs of their heads. There was one problem with that. I had no idea who's side I would take. My old friend's? Or someone I hardly knew but agreed with wholeheartedly?

Peter was pissed. Turning he pointed an angry finger at Caspian. "You invaded Narnia. You have no more a right to be here than Miraz does!" Caspian clenched his jaw and started to walk away. "You, him, you're father. Narnia's better off without the lot of you!" I shook my head. That was too far, Peter.

Apparently Caspian thought so too because the next thing I knew Caspian and Peter had their swords drawn and pointed at each other after Caspian let out a loud scream.

"Stop it!" came a voice behind us and I saw Edmund helping a centaur put down an injured Trumpkin, even though by the size of the creature, it didn't look like he needed help at all. Their fight forgotten, Peter and Caspian lowered their swords and watched. Lucy ran over and opened her potion bottle, pouring a little drop into the dwarf's mouth. He coughed a little then opened his eyes looking at everyone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Caspian walk down into the How.

"What are you all standing around for?" he asked, not liking the attention and I saw Lucy smile. "The Telmerines will be here soon enough," he continued.

Lucy got up to leave, but Trumpkin grabbed her arm stopping her. "Thank you. My dear little friend," he said somewhat reluctantly. Lucy smiled again and got up to walk with the rest of us into the How.


	6. Bandages and Butts

I followed the Pevensies into the How and as soon as I got in behind them, Peter turned around and I was suddenly enveloped in a tight bear hug. I blinked, surprised, and then felt two more pairs of arms wrap around me. Startled I looked to find Edmund and Lucy also were hugging me their faces buried into my still dirty clothes.

"Um…." I didn't know what to say. Why were they so huggy all of a sudden? Susan stood off to the side with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

"Don't you ever do that again," I heard Peter mumble into my hair and anger. It wasn't the kind of anger like in his fight with Caspian. It was a worried anger, a tone that I had never heard him use before. I was still confused and I blinked again.

"Um, what? What did I do?" I asked. My arms were starting to ache from being held so tightly to my body.

The three Pevensies that were hugging me pulled back, but Peter stayed close and gripped my shoulders. I wonder if he knew that hurt. "Don't ever run off again. We were scared when we found your weren't with us. We thought you had been attacked," he said staring at me intensely. It made me just a little uncomfortable.

"In a manner of speaking I kind of was," I said. Peter shook his head with a smile.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're here with us and safe." He brought me close again and enveloped me in another hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again," I heard him whisper. Him? Just him? Maybe it was a slip of the tongue.

"Yes, well," said Susan, interrupting the happy moment. I guess she got tired of not being the center of attention. "Now that this unimportant reunion is over, Peter, we need to talk."

Peter released me and I was able to inhale my lungs full of air for the first time since I was hug attacked. As Peter and Susan argued Lucy and Edmund stood by me and asked me what happened to me. I opened my mouth to answer when I was interrupted.

"Fine, I'll apologize." He said like a child who had to give up a toy. "Where is he?"

All of us shrugged and decided to go down to the stone table. No one was probably in there because they were too busy getting ready for battle and such. As we got to the mouth of the tunnel we were not so pleasantly surprised. Caspian stood before a glowing ice wall between two pillars. Inside the ice looked to be a woman. She wore a white gown that you could hardly see from it being to similar to the shade of the ice. Her hair was blonde and spread around her as if she was under water. Caspian stood before her looking like he was in a trance, holding a bloody hand out to her as she reached out to him. There were three others. A dwarf with dark graying hair, a wolf with a cloak and an old woman with a bird beak also in a cloak were all standing around Caspian eagerly.

"Stop!" cried Peter as he drew his sword. Everyone in the room but Caspian, who was still under the spell, looked at us as we entered. Immediately they went into action. Peter and the bird woman fought as Edmund and Susan were occupied with the werewolf. Lucy ran with Trumpkin to fight off the dwarf. What did I do? Well, you see, at first I didn't know what to do so I drew my sword and tried to help Peter, but I had a feeling I was getting in the way considering I didn't know how to use the damn thing.

I was knocked back from the bird woman and right after that Peter threw her away from him and she hit a rock, instantly dieing. Peter ran to Caspian pushing him out of the circle and pointed his blade at the witch. Everyone stopped. Caspian, who was sprawled on the floor, looked in astonishment at what he had almost done as the rest of us stared.

"Peter, dear," the witch cooed. "I've missed you." She held her hand out to him and Peter slowly lowered his sword. "Come on. Just one drop." The witch's sickeningly sweet voice put Peter in a trance much like Caspian's, but he didn't hold his hand out towards her.

Suddenly a sword was pierced through the ice and through the witch. In seconds the ice cracked and exploded, ice falling to the ground and Edmund appeared holding his sword up. Peter, who had fallen to the floor in surprise, stared at his brother.

"I know," Edmund said, breathing heavily and lowering his sword. "You had it sorted." He then stepped away and Peter stood. Caspian, too, stood and they gazed at the broken ice on the floor and on the pillars. They turned and looked at Susan who was on the other side of the stone table. She frowned deeply, shaking her head then turned and left the cave with her brother, sister and Trumpkin. Caspian and Peter looked at each other and a silent apology went between them when they nodded at one another.

I stayed where I was and stared at the two boys. I then sheathed my sword and walked over to them. They looked at me startled, not noticing that there was anyone else left in the room. I walked straight to Caspian, past Peter and took his injured hand. Blood ran down the side of his palm and dirt from when he fell was in the cut. I shook my head with a sigh.

"Come on. I'll get you bandaged up," I said and started pulling him towards the exit of the room.

"Jack," Peter said as I walked passed. I stopped and looked at him. "You don't have to do that for him, he's old enough to do it himself." It almost sounded like he was jealous.

"Oh, I know, but it seems every time boys bandage themselves they never do it right or end up making it worse." I smiled. I remember redressing Peter's wounds over the years. He claims that boys carry maps in their heads yet they always seem to forget the fallen log in the middle of the path that they trip over.

Peter looked like he was about to object when Caspian spoke up. "I don't mind, I'd end up having to get help with bandaging it anyway," he said.

"Alrighty, then." I then waved to Peter and proceeded to pull Caspian outside. As soon as we were sitting on the grass outside I pulled out the canteen of water I had and poured it on his hand and messaged the dirt out of it. I heard him hiss and jerk his hand slightly trying to pull it away.

"Oh, hush, you pansy, it doesn't hurt that bad," I scolded and held his hand still tightly as I poured on some more water. When it was clean I set his hand on my lap for second as I ripped a piece of my shirt off. Caspian watched me intently, but it didn't give the uncomfortable feeling it did whenever Peter looked at me like that.

"I don't think I caught your name," he said suddenly. His voice was quiet and he didn't remove his hand from my lap as I continued to rip my shirt.

I glanced up at him for a brief moment before finally ripping the last of the strip off my shirt. "Jack I replied as I sat up straighter. I had to hunch over slightly to rip my shirt. I took Caspian's hand back in mine then proceeded to wrap it, being a little gentler than before. He was quiet for a second.

Then he said, "You are not a Narnian are you? You are definitely not a Telmarine either. You're skin is too fair." He was still watching me. I didn't look up as I worked.

"I'm from the same world as the Kings and Queens," I said shortly a little preoccupied. Caspian nodded.

I finished tying the knot in the cloth and smiled at him as I let his hand go. "There. All better," I said lightly. Caspian clenched and unclenched his fist, testing it out then he looked at me.

"Thank you," he said quietly again, but he didn't move to leave and neither did I. He looked down; playing with the tail of the knot then looked back at me. "Are you mad at me?"

I blinked, surprised. "Why on earth would I be mad at you?" I was genuinely confused. Yeah… that wasn't hard to do in my case.

"I tried to raise the White Witch! If you all hadn't come in, I couldn't imagine what would have happened…." He trailed off sadly.

"From what I saw, it looked like you were under some sort of spell. And when Peter knocked you out of the circle he went under too. Don't blame yourself for something you can't control. I heard her voice. She could probably get a worm to dance if she wanted to." Caspian laughed slightly at that but then his face fell again.

"Susan looked so angry at me…" He sounded like a little child that just got a scolding.

I rolled my eyes. "Susan's always been that way. She doesn't understand that others can't help what goes on around them sometimes. She thinks that if it was her in the situation she would do it better and everything would turn out fine, when in reality that's never the case," I said disdainfully. I know I never liked Susan, but it was true.

"You know them well," he commented and I nodded. "Is Susan really like that?"

I nodded again. "After knowing her for seven years like I have you know these things," I laughed. "Trust me. Look for the flaws and you shall find."

Caspian nodded. "And you and Peter. Is there something between you two?"

I choked on my spit and started coughing. Ungraceful, I know.

"What?! Oh, god, no! No, no that's just- just not right," I said as I regained my regular breathing.

"But you look so close," Caspian persisted.

"That's only because since Susan doesn't seem to like me that much and Peter was the only one closer to my age we were together a lot, but not in anything more than a friendship," I said. Caspian nodded again. I just noticed how much we do that……

"Sorry," he said.

"It's alright. I guess the way Peter and I talk and are together a lot would have people guessing," I waved it off.

"If you excuse me I'll be off now. I need to think," Caspian then said, standing.

"By all means, I know what it's like to want some alone time." Caspian smiled at me then waved goodbye and headed off to the cliffs up above the How entrance. I watched him leave and my eyes accidentally lingered down to his butt.

I bit my lip as I watched. _Nice ass_ I thought then blinked and looked away, a tint of pink on my cheeks. I stood and gathered my canteen before hurrying off back to the How, hoping to get the picture of Caspian out of my head. In particular his butt.

But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't. Every time I blinked a flash came to my mind of his butt moving side to side and he took each step.

….. I was so screwed……


	7. Long Talks and Caffeine Deprived

His butt….

Caspian's butt….

Caspian's round muscled sexy butt….

Dammit!

So much for not thinking about his butt, Jack! Good going. Do you even know where you are? The answer was simple.

No.

I was somewhere inside the How, that's all I knew. I got so distracted thinking about Caspian's butt that I didn't pay attention where I was going. I know I turned a few corners and went up a set of stairs. That's basically where I stopped paying attention because the image became clear in my head again.

Dammit, there I go again.

I had ended up somewhere up stairs, obviously, and saw an opening. Not taking any chances I ran towards it and burst out into the sunlight.

"Freedom!" I cried as I ran out the doorway.

That wasn't such a good idea.

Apparently since I have no sense at all I forgot that there was probably a cliff just outside. I tried to stop as I exited the mouth of the cave, but stumbled and my eyes widened when I saw the drop in front of me. My one foot was on the edge and I was losing my balance as I swung my arms to try and regain it.

"Whoa! Whoooaaa! Whoa! Ok, this isn't so FUNNY! Anymore! Ah," I babbled as I continuously rocked on the edge of the cliff.

An arm suddenly circled my waist and I was pulled away from the edge and into whoever was behind me. I let out an "oof" as I ran into them, grabbing onto their arms that were still around me and tried to get my balance back.

When I finally was standing still I looked behind me to see Caspian holding me. He looked down at me at the same time and I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Thanks," I breathed. Queue image of his butt. There it is!

"No problem," he said also breathlessly. Did he run over here when he saw me as a complete idiot almost hanging off the cliff? Great.

So we just stood there leaning against the cliff wall and me leaning against him. I could feel how hard his abs were under his armour and I had a hard time concentrating.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "Uh huh." No not really. The image of what you look like naked is haunting me.

Thank god I didn't say that out loud.

Slowly he let me go to stand on my own and we stood there awkwardly. "So, uh," I started, rubbing the back of my neck nervously, "what were you doing up here? Waiting for an idiot like me to make an ass out of myself and almost fall?" I smiled jokingly.

Caspian smiled too. "No, though I'm glad I got here in time. No, I was just sitting up here thinking," he said.

"Oh? What about?" I asked cocking my head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Everything," he shrugged.

"Care to talk about it? I'm a good listener," I said with a friendly smile. Caspian turned to me hesitating a moment but then smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that."

I followed him to where he had been sitting and we sat in silence for a few seconds. We stared at the sky as the sun started to make its way to the middle of the ocean of blue. I heard Caspian sigh and I glanced at him. His once smiling face had now turned into a frown and his expression was troubled. I nudged his arm, giving him a sign to start talking. And so he did. We sat there for about two hours just talking. Telling each other our problems and worries. Eventually we got completely off topic after everything we wanted to let out was already spoken.

Caspian was laughing loudly and almost fell over because of it. "You told my uncle to fuck off?" he said through his gales of laughter.

"Yeah, I don't think he liked that too much," I commented with a smile. I was really enjoying myself talking with Caspian. I hadn't felt this happy talking with someone for a long time. Sure, Peter and I had long talks and enjoyed each others' company, but some things he said got on my nerves sometimes.

"How is it that you know the tongue of my people?" he asked.

"I learned it in school," I replied.

"School?" Caspian asked again looking confused.

"Yeah, school. You know how you have your professor as a teacher?" He nodded. "Well, we have those to, but we go to a building that has a lot of them and other students. More than one person is taught at one time by one teacher."

A look of understanding came over His face and he looked out to the sky again. It was now mid-afternoon and we had run out of things to talk about. Earlier, Caspian had questioned my relationship with the Pevensies again and I replied that they were like a family to me since I had no siblings of my own. We sympathized for each other in that respect. We had really no one to talk to. Caspian had the professor, of course, but he needed someone his own age to confide in. I always had had the Pevensies since my parents were always busy, but it was hard to tell things to two little kids and a boy who knew about your problems but felt uncomfortable talking about them. Susan wouldn't come near me if her life depended on it so she was ruled out. But with Caspian, I felt I could say anything and not feel like he would go red in embarrassment and change the subject. Well, not for everything, at least.

"Jack? Where are you?" I heard a voice call from below us and we looked over to see Peter coming out of the How.

"Up here," I called back down and waved my arm. Caspian was silent, his muscles suddenly tense. Peter looked up and I saw his expression change from a happy one to slightly disappointed when he saw Caspian with me.

"I have a feeling he doesn't like me too much," Caspian said quietly and when I looked at him I was surprised to see a little smile on his lips. I laughed a little.

"Peter likes to hold grudges," I chuckled and watched as Peter went back into the How. He was probably going to go through the tunnels of doom, as I so humbly named them, to come up here.

"I think it's more than that," Caspian said and I looked at him with my eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Caspian paused, not sure whether or not to say anything. It didn't matter anyway, because Peter came through the opening of the cave. I blinked.

"How the hell did you get up here so fast?" I inquired. Peter stopped.

"It's not that hard, Jack. You take a few corners and go up stairs," he said smirking at me. "Then again, not all of us are as inattentive and clumsy as you."

"Hey, I resent that!" I glared at him playfully and he laughed. Then he glanced at Caspian who was sitting next to me and his smile faltered slightly. I didn't even notice how close Caspian and I were sitting until now. I blushed slightly and stood. "Anyway, what did you need me for, Peter?"

"Oh, um, I'd like to have a word with you if that's ok?" he looked at Caspian at the end of the question as if asking permission. I felt like there was some sort of competition to spend time with me or something.

"Sure," I replied anyway and followed him away from Caspian. We stopped near the opening to back inside and Peter turned back to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

He sighed. "I'd like it very much, Jack, if you'd stay somewhere where I could keep an eye you alright?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

He could tell I felt offended. "I-I mean I'm just worried you might get taken away again and I don't want you to get hurt…" he trailed off and looked down. "Besides," he added looking back up. "And I don't think its best you spend too much time with Caspian either."

"What?" I asked.

"I mean I don't want you getting attached in too many friendships. We'll have to leave eventually," he said quickly. I narrowed my eyes.

"Who are you to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with? If I remember correctly, that's Susan's job," I retorted. I remembered well how Susan hated the fact that I was friends with her siblings. "And when the time comes that we might have to leave, don't be surprised if I don't come along for the ride," I finished coldly. Peter looked ready to say something else, but I walked away from him over to the cave entrance.

I looked back at Caspian who had stood and was looking at us, hearing my outburst. "Sorry, Caspian, for my sudden leaving, but something came up," I explained throwing a glare at Peter. "I'll see you around." I hope Peter knew I was saying that to Caspian. I turned and left down back to the How. I sat in the room with the stone table for a while talking with Lucy before heading to bed, avoiding Peter the whole time. He tried talking to me more than once, but I just walked away from him, ignoring him. I could tell he was getting frustrated and I felt a little bit of satisfaction at that.

I slept in the next morning and the next thing I new I was being woken up by Lucy.

"What?" I grumbled angrily.

"Get up. I hear a horn," she said and with strength I didn't know she had, she hauled me up off the floor and over to the cave opening.

"Fine!" I whined like a five-year-old. Where's caffeine when you need it?


	8. Plans and Advances

When we reached up to the higher tunnel I was a little annoyed that I happened to be the only one who got lost finding the door. I could hear the horns that Lucy claimed she heard and blinked in the sunlight. Lucy hauled me onto the cliff and pushed me between her and Caspian who glanced at me as I stumbled next to his side. I coughed and quickly straightened, hoping I didn't look like a complete idiot of myself, _again_, in front of him.

When I looked too see what everyone was looking at my eyes widened. That was a lot of fucking soldiers! Perfectly lined in groups, the Telmarines marched towards us with strength and precision that I don't think we could even do.

"Dios mio…." I breathed. Beside me, Caspian nodded and I blinked. I was overwhelmed at the sight before me and shook my head.

"Come on," I heard Peter say who was on the other side of Caspian. "Gather the troops and meet us in the How. We need to figure out our next plan." Caspian nodded and immediately turned back into the caves going to assemble the soldiers as Peter had asked. The rest of us then retreated back to the How to wait.

I sat with the professor as the Pevensies spread themselves around the room. I was definitely awake now. One thing that could wake me up better than caffeine was thinking too much and thinking about a plan kept my almost non-existent brain running like wild.

Caspian entered the room not too long after we made ourselves comfortable followed closely by a few more Narnians. All the while, while we where were waiting, the Pevensies had been talking in hushed tones at the other side of the room. The professor and I sat quietly on a stair case and when Caspian came in he joined us. I looked up and smiled at him when I saw him walking over and he smiled back. As he sat the professor patted his back in a fatherly manner. Once everyone was settled Peter started.

"We have a plan," he said as he leaned against the stone table. "Lucy has proposed that she go find Aslan. She thinks he might be in the forest. If he is there, Lucy will be sure to find him." As he finished speaking he looked down at the table. Lucy was going to go into the forest?

"Cakes and kettledrums," Trumpkin said from the other side of the table, sounding a little angry. "That's you're big plan?" He stepped away from the table and walked slowly around it. "You want a little girl to go out into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!" Oh, ya, he was definitely angry. Lucy was his friend and he wasn't about to put her in danger.

"It's our only chance," Peter said trying to reason with the dwarf.

"And she wont be alone," added Susan. Well, at least I'd be able to get rid of Miss Know-it-all for a while even if she is putting herself in danger. I'm so mean…..

Trumpkin moved over to stand in front of Lucy, staring up at her sadly. "Haven't enough of us died already?" he asked quietly.

"Nickabrick was my friend too. But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't and neither have I," Trufflehunter spoke up from nearby. The badger stood on his hind legs as he listened quietly to the people around him talking.

A quiet sound of a sword being drawn stole everyone's attention and looked over to find Reapicheap hold up his tiny sword to his chest. "For Aslan," he said.

A bear also stepped forward. "For Aslan," he also said.

"Then I'm going with you," Trumpkin said taking a step forward towards Lucy. The young girl shook her head and put a gentle hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"No. We need you here," she refused. Trumpkin knew it was no use trying to change the girl's mind and nodded sadly.

"We need to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back," Peter said quickly.

"If I may," Caspian said speaking up for the first time since the meeting started. Everyone in the room looked at him and he paused, uncomfortable with the sudden attention. He stood at the gentle nudge the professor gave him. "My uncle is a tyrant and a murderer. But as King, he is subject to the laws and regulations of my people." He looked at Peter determinedly. "There is one in particular that might buy us some time."

There was a pause and the room was silent. Peter shifted to look at Caspian without having to crane his neck.

"What did you have in mind?" he inquired.

"Well, I was thinking something like one-on-one combat to the death. Miraz is a proud man and wouldn't want to refuse and look like a coward in front of his subjects. Besides, it should give us enough time to finish the caves underneath," Caspian replied. It could work, of course, but who would want to actually want to fight Miraz? The man was huge! It would have to be one of us humans to make it fair. It couldn't be Susan or Lucy, obviously and it couldn't be me since I wouldn't last two seconds. Caspian couldn't because then his anger would probably distract him. It would either have to be Edmund or Peter and since Peter was the High King he would probably have to do it.

Apparently Peter had the same thoughts as me as I heard him speak. "I'll do it." My eyes snapped to him and I saw him stand a little straighter. Huh, I didn't think his ego could get any bigger. "Ed, I want you to take Glenstorm and Gohrn to the Telmarines to read our proposition. I'll get a formal letter written and then you can go. The meeting is dismissed." Peter waved his hand and most of the soldiers left with a bow.

"Lucy and I should prepare to leave," Susan said and started to leave the How.

"I'll ready my horse for you." Caspian stood and walked calmly over to the girls. Susan smiled at him and all Caspian did was nod. I have no idea why I felt so happy at Caspian's rejection of Susan. Really I don't. I secretly hid a smile as I saw Susan frown when Caspian didn't turn red and stutter like a timid school boy. She stormed out the room and I muffled the snort of laughter that almost escaped my lips. The professor must of heard because he looked back at me with a secretive smile and a wink.

Edmund left too with the centaur and giant to ready a welcome wagon. The professor and the other troops soon left and all that were left was me and Peter. Silence filled the room and I fiddled with a string on my pants.

"Well," I started as I stood. I stretched my back and sighed at the satisfied crack in my back. Sitting on hard stone for a while really bugs that back. "I'm going to go do…. Whatever. You know, maybe try and learn how to fight with a sword." I smiled and started to leave the How and leave Peter to his thoughts and strategies.

"Jack…" I heard him say quietly from behind me. I turned to look at him as he stepped closer to me. "I just…" he sighed. "I just want you to know that when I'm fighting, I'll be thinking of you." He said it in a way that had me confused. The sincerety in his voice put me on edge. "And I'd like it if you stood with Edmund during the fight." I nodded silently.

My eyes were a little wide and I was speechless. I had a feeling that Peter was trying to send a deeper message to me than just wanting me to be there to support him. Peter nodded as well and took another step closer to me. His close proximity surprised me and I felt a little uncomfortable, but I didn't want to be rude and take a step back.

"And," his voice broke through my thoughts, "I… I um…" His face was getting closer to mine and I didn't know whether to back away or cough to snap him out of it. "I know it's not the best time to say this, but I have to let you know that I-" he was cut off when we heard Edmund's voice calling for Peter down the tunnel.

"Pete! I think you should start on that letter," he said, but he didn't come down the hall.

"You should probably go ahead and get to it. We don't have time to waste," I said in a quiet voice. I had a feeling of what Peter was about to tell me, and frankly, I didn't want to hear it. Because If I heard it I would have to tell him that I didn't feel the same way and only thought of him as a friend. At my answer to his advances he stopped a hurt look coming across his features and I adverted my eyes so I didn't have to see the sadness in them.

"Peter!" Edmund called again.

"I'll be right there!" Peter called back his eyes never leaving my face. He stood there watching me for a few seconds, but when I didn't look at him he sighed sadly. He then took a step back and headed out the tunnel without another word. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding and pressed my back against the wall. I leaned my head back as well and stared at the ceiling. Well, this is an awkward turn of events isn't it? Peter might have more than friendly feelings for me when I have absolutely no intention of being anything more than that. And it gets worse. I might have more than friendly feelings for Caspian who I'm sure had the same feelings for me as I do for Peter. Ugh, too much thinking, it's making my head hurt.

I ran a hand down my face with a groan and decided I aught to do what I could to help, even though I probably wasn't of any use, as usual. I hadn't realized just how long I was standing there pondering this until I exited the How and saw that Edmund had already left to confront Miraz as I walked through the main cave. I then went in search of Caspian who had just finished saddling Destrier and tried to give Susan back her horn.

"Keep it. You might need to call me again," she said. My mouth almost dropped. She was flirting with him! Then again I can't really talk, I flirt all the time and it's completely unintentional. But she was flirting on purpose. Well, I always knew Caspian liked Susan, and I knew Caspian didn't want to be more than friends with me so I should just let it go. But even as I thought this, I couldn't help the jealousy that rose in me and I found myself hating Susan just a little bit more. Just a little.

I knew I shouldn't let it get to me, but I couldn't help it. I hadn't had many crushes in my life, but with Caspian I felt I had some sort of connection. We understood each other and didn't judge each other. I didn't blame him for almost raising the White Witch and he didn't think I was a burden with my inability to fight with a blade and my clumsyness. But that never stopped him from joking about it.

The clacking of the horses hooves as it ran out the cave echoed around the room and I looked up, trying to abandon the thoughts that rose once more as I saw Caspian watch them leave. He then tied the white horn to his belt and went over to another horse and prepared it. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"What are you doing?" I asked causing him to jump. When he saw it was me he went back to what he was doing.

"They will not be safe in those woods for long. I'll follow a little ways in until I know they're safe. The Telmarine camp is hidden in the forest so they're bound to see him eventually," he replied.

"But what about the caves? Isn't it your job to make sure everything turns out ok?" I questioned again. I didn't want him to go.

"I'm sorry, Jack. But it would be on my conscience if I didn't know two young women were safe alone in such a dangerous time. Especially since they're so close to the enemy and not close enough to us." I had a feeling he was mostly doing this to make sure of Susan's safety. The thought made my stomach churn in jealousy.

But nonetheless I nodded. It wasn't up to me to change his mind on how he felt about Susan, it was only my hope that he was somehow unaware of Susan's attraction to him and that he was generally just a nice guy. Who am I kidding? Caspian doesn't seem to be the type to be completely clueless and he would never like me in that way. At least I could still be is friend, it was better than nothing.

Caspian soon had his horse ready and I stepped forward to say goodbye. Hey, for all I knew none of them might return. Caspian watched me silently and I didn't know how to start off. So I did what always made me feel safer. I hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and burring my face in his shoulder. He was a little surprised at first, I could tell by his slight jump, but he quickly returned the embrace.

"Try not to get yourself killed out there alright?" I laughed as I pulled back a little to look him in the eyes. Our arms were still around each other as he smiled back.

"I'll try," he chuckled sarcastically. We stood there, just holding each other and I didn't want to let go, but I knew I had to. To not raise any suspicions I pulled back more and held his larger soft hands in mine.

"Hurry back. I need someone here to keep my sanity intact," I said. Caspian laughed.

"I wont be gone long," he replied and after a moments hesitation he leaned toward me. I didn't even think of moving back as I did with Peter so I made no move to stop him. The next thing I knew I felt Caspian's soft warm lips upon my forehead in a slow but gentle kiss. I felt my cheeks flame in a deep blush and I had to try and hide me smile. It was probably a friendly kiss between friends. Probably something his people did. When he pulled back I was too distracted still feeling of his lips on me that I didn't even notice the tint of red on his own cheeks.

"I-I must go," he said quickly and let go of my hands. I nodded and he turned to his horse. I backed up a little to give him room to get on the large animal and so that I wouldn't accidentally be kicked in the face. He looked back at me one last time and I waved goodbye. He smiled at me then turned and galloped out of the cave.

I sighed. Well, that sure was refreshing.


	9. Cheaters and Bravery

After Caspian was out of sight I turned around and headed out to see if Ed was back from negotiating. I would have gone to Peter had it not been for the awkward moment earlier. I could always hang out with Trumpkin, but he was probably a little moody from before so he was out of the question. I didn't really know anyone else so I guess my only choice was Ed. That is if he wasn't too busy. Maybe I could get him to teach me a few basics with the sword before we got too into the fight that was to happen soon. I know the agreement was that Peter and Miraz fight to the death to prevent bloodshed and save us time, but I knew as well as anyone that the Telmarines probably wouldn't keep their word if things started looking down for them. Miraz was a proud man and wouldn't go down without a fight.

I finally found Ed who was sharpening his sword in the main cave. Peter was at the other end of the room, putting on his armour. I didn't look at him even though I knew he was looking at me. I walked over to Ed and tapped his shoulder.

"Heya, Ed!" I chirped happily. Maybe that kiss from Caspian made me a little giddy. Ed looked up from his work with a raised eyebrow. "Do you think you have time to teach me a few things with the sword? I can swing a good punch, put not a blade."

Ed nodded. "Sure, just hold on a second," he said and quickly finished sharpening his sword. He stood, sheathing it then led me out to an empty area. "Draw your blade," he ordered when we stopped.

I took the hilt of my blade in my hand and started to pull it out of its sheath. I got to tell you, the damn things are heavy! As soon as the end of the sword was out of the sheath the weight was too much and I almost dropped it on the stone floor. Ed laughed at me as I tried, unsuccessfully, to lift the blade higher. I failed, of course.

"Obviously it's too heavy for you, Jack," Ed said with a smile then took the blade easily from me. "Maybe we should give you a couple dwarf swords. They're light, not very long, but you can use two in each hand, which is very useful." I nodded. Whatever. As long as I can hold them up without too much trouble I was fine with it.

Walking over to the armoury Ed picked out two small blades that almost looked like machete sized swords. I nodded my approval and accepted them and their sheaths. I took the one I had from my sword off and replaced it with the two on each side of my hips. Ed then led me back over to where he was going to teach me.

"Let's try this again. Draw your swords," he ordered and this time I did with no difficulty. Haha! Take that! I held them up and a position I thought was necessary and crouched slightly. "Good enough," Ed complimented then proceeded to teach me the basic strikes and blocks. It took a little while, but I was able to learn a bit more than I expected to in only ten minutes. I felt quite proud of myself, actually.

Right after that I headed out with Peter and Edmund to the platform not too far away from the opening of the How to meet Miraz. Glenstorm was already there waiting for us. The rest of our army was either stationed on the cliffs as archers or underground ready to put our plan into action when the time came. I still felt awkward being around Peter, but he was still my friend and I'd still support him. As we stepped onto the platform the Narnian army cheered louder and I could hear the Telmarines on the other side of the plains cheer for their king too. The two about to fight gave each other a look then Peter turned and drew his sword out of its sheath that Edmund was holding. Our crowd cheered louder as Peter stepped forward and stared determinedly at the older Telmarine king. Miraz stood and took his helmet from a man on his left.

I leaned over to Edmund and whispered, "that has to be the ugliest mask I have ever seen." Almost immediately I felt a hard slap in the back of my head. "Ouch!" I brought a hand up to rub the back of my head and I glared at Ed.

"Try and be serious for once and pay attention," he whispered harshly. I understood he was nervous with his brother being out there so I decided that it was a good idea to stay quiet. Peter and Miraz slowly stepped farther onto the platform staring each other down

"There is still time so surrender," said Miraz his voice slightly muffled by his mask.

"Feel free," Peter replied calmly.

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz growled.

"Just one," said Peter as he slammed down the face guard of his helmet. They stood still for a moment then suddenly they came at each other swinging their swords and blocking. After landing they paused again then locked swords once more. The fight continued in mostly the same manner until Peter got a shot at Miraz's leg. The older man cried out in pain and Peter backed away a little. He had lost his helmet during the fight and he stood ready for another advance. Miraz came at him and the next thing any of us knew Peter had flipped over Miraz's shoulder and on the ground. Peter's arm was sprawled out to his side. Miraz took this as a perfect advantage and stepped on the younger boy's shield succeeding in popping his shoulder out. Peter let out and agonized scream of pain as Ed and I closed our eyes.

Peter rolled a few times to get away from Miraz then blocked a blow from his sword, succeeding in taking the larger man down. Peter jumped up and backed away again still on his guard. Suddenly there was a horse whinny and everyone looked to see Caspian ride in with Susan on the back of his horse and her arms around him. I tried to not let the jealousy envelope me again. Peter looked back at Miraz as he spoke.

"Does the great King need a respite?" he mocked.

"Five minutes?" Peter asked breathlessly.

"Three," Miraz corrected and after one last glance at each other they relaxed somewhat and went back to their designated sides. Edmund rushed to Peter's side and helped him off the platform. As Peter approached us he forgot about his injuries and immediately stepped up to Caspian and Susan.

"Lucy?" he asked urgently.

"She made it through," Susan replied quickly not wanting to stress her brother, "with a little help." She glanced at Caspian as did Peter.

"Thank you," Peter said. That's the first time I've ever heard him say something nice to Caspian.

"Well, you were busy," Caspian replied shaking it off and Peter nodded then looked at Susan.

"Keep smiling," said Edmund after glancing at the mumbling soldiers. Peter turned and plastered on a completely fake smile holding his sword up in triumph. After that he looked back at us his smile falling instantly and replaced with a grimace of pain. Then he looked at Susan.

"You should get up there," he said nodding towards the cliffs. She nodded and hugged him. He hissed when it hurt his shoulder.

"Sorry," she said and Peter shook his head.

"It's alright." As Susan passed me I nodded to her. She almost stopped, but nodded back and kept walking.

When Susan had left we helped Peter into a chair and Caspian took his shield from him. Peter hissed in pain and Caspian slowly took it off as to not hurt him further. I took the shield from Caspian with a silent nod then set it by his sheath.

"I think it's dislocated," Peter grumbled as Ed came over to him. Ed said nothing but tried to get a good grip on Peter's arm. "What do you think happens back home if you die here?" he continued quietly. From next to Caspian I stopped and looked at him then at Caspian. His head was down and he looked deep in thought. He was probably thinking what would have happened if he hadn't gone to help Susan and she would have died.

"You know you've always been there and you really-Ah!" he was cut off in mid sentence when Edmund popped his shoulder back in its socket. Caspian, who was kneeling down and securing something, stretched his face in a grimace of sympathy pain.

"Save it for later," said Edmund as he went to get Peter's things ready. Pushing past my awkwardness with Peter I set a comforting hand on his shoulder and when he looked at me I smiled awkwardly then went and stood beside Caspian.

"Keep a look out, I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word," said Peter as he stood and picked up his shield then Edmund handed him his sword. He was about to hand him his helmet, but Peter shook his head in refusal. On the other side Miraz saw this and also refused his.

The crowds cheered as they stepped back onto the battle field. Peter made the first attack, thrusting his sword at Miraz's side. He side stepped and Peter missed. The battle went on like that for a while until Miraz again had Peter on the ground, but this time without a sword. Miraz swung at him and Peter blocked with his gauntlets. Eventually Peter got the sword away from him and punched his wounded leg. Miraz let out a cry of pain and knelt on one knee as Peter stood over him with a balled fist.

"Respite!" Miraz cried holding up a hand. "Respite."

Peter hesitated as he watched the king before him. "Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund shouted. Peter dropped his fist then walked around Miraz towards us, picking up Miraz's sword on the way. As soon as his back was turned Miraz jumped up and tried to attack Peter from the back. Peter seemed to expect it because he spun around and stabbed Miraz. Shock swept over Miraz's face and everything was silent. Peter withdrew the sword and Miraz stumbled then fell to his knees. Peter stood before him as Miraz stared back at him.

"What's the matter? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz mocked.

"It's not mine to take," growled Peter who then turned around and held the sword he was holding out to Caspian. Caspian stepped forward, taking the blade from him and Peter came over to join us. Everything was silent as Caspian stepped closer to Miraz. I could see them exchange words but they were too quiet for me to hear. I was really hoping Caspian wouldn't do it. As much as I hated Miraz, taking someone's life in revenge just wasn't right.

Caspian suddenly yelled and brought the sword down, but it didn't pierce Miraz. The sword stuck out of the ground as Caspian growled something to his uncle then turned back and walked to us. I smiled as he approached and he gave a crooked one back. As soon as he was close enough I enveloped him in a tight hug that he quickly returned.

"It takes bravery to not kill someone who's made your life miserable," I told him after we let go. He smiled more and the Narnians behind us cheered at our victory. But the next thing we knew one of Miraz's men was yelling over the cheering.

"Treatery!" he cried. "They killed our king! The Narnians have went against the agreement!" That's when I noticed Miraz lying on the ground, lifeless with one of Susan's arrows in his side. I looked at Peter and Edmund who were just as surprised and appauled.

"They lie!" I heard Caspian whisper angrily and when I looked at our army I saw they were just as angry.

Oh shit….

This means I have to fight doesn't it?


	10. War and More Fights Joy

Caspian jumped back on his horse as Peter attacked one of Miraz's men that came at him. The fight was quick and soon enough when Peter chopped off the other man's head and stood at the front of the platform. Miraz's other men also escaped back to their side to ready their army. Glenstorm and Caspian stood behind me as Peter and Edmund stood in front of me. I didn't exactly know what I was supposed to do so I just stood there until someone told me to do something or until we were attacked.

"Jack! Go with Caspian to the How!" Peter yelled while turning around and pointing at the other boy. I swear that boy is a mind reader.

I nodded. Hell, going anywhere was better than staying out here. I turned and sprinted over to where Caspian was on his horse. He held out his hand for me to help me up and when I was we turned and galloped down to the How with Glenstorm. Catapults of rocks could be heard through the ground and it shook the whole inside of the caves. We met with the rest of the Narnians and Caspian slowed his horse as he picked up a torch and stood before them.

"Narnians!" he cried then pointed his drawn sword at the opening of another cave. "Charge!" As soon as he said the command then Narnians didn't hesitate. Everyone ran into the cave at full stride. I held onto Caspian's waist as we galloped with the many other soldiers. Soon enough Caspian began to count out loud in a whisper.

"1, 2, 3…" he said quietly then I joined him. "4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…" As we reached 10 Caspian raised his sword and let out a loud cry. "Now!"

The Narnians following us started destroying the pillars holding up the roof. I ducked slightly to avoid a few pieces of rock. Debris flew everywhere and I buried my face into Caspian's back. Mmmm…. He smells good…. No! Bad, Jack! This is no time to think about how yummy he smells! Even if it is mints!

After I got over my internal argument I noticed that there was no more smashing going on only crashing as the roof caved in. Two dwarves in front of us hit a few poles down and a ramp opened for us to get out. Caspian threw away his torch and went out into the sunlight. Circling around we cornered the Telmarines that had fallen in the whole in the earth we created. Caspian turned to me slightly as we galloped up to them.

"I want you to stay close to me as best you can, alright?" he said. It was more of a command than an answer. I nodded. I was completely ok with that. I didn't want to dump the burden on him of fighting my enemies for me, but I knew there was no choice. I couldn't fight so there was already a big dependency issue for me. As we came up to the Telmarines, I watched Caspian cut down any that were in his reach. I drew my swords and squeezed the horse's sides so I wouldn't fall off. I was clumsy so it would be easy to fall.

We fought, mostly Caspian, but I tried to do the best I could. Eventually, though, our horse was hit and we went down. I squeaked as I flipped over Caspian and landed hard on my back and him landing my stomach.

"Ow…" I groaned as I just lay there. Caspian pushed himself up and rolled off me.

"Sorry," he said as he stood then helped me up.

"Don't worry about it," I replied then Caspian thrust his sword right beside me. I gasped and jumped out of the way seeing he had stabled a soldier about to attack me. Caspian pulled out his sword and looked at me with a slight smile. "You could have told me there was someone there!" He shrugged.

"There wasn't time," he said and I rolled my eyes at him then we started fighting again.

Things were looking bad as more Telmarines surrounded us. We had made our way to be near Peter and Edmund as we fought and I was quite proud of myself that I hadn't gotten too hurt yet. I had only a few cuts here and there, a huge bruise on my cheek and my back was sore from my fall earlier.

"Back to the How!" I heard Peter yell. "Back to the How!"

I glanced at Caspian who nodded and we ran to where all the Narnians were going. As we came up to Peter and Edmund, giant rocks smashed into the cliffs and rocks started falling. We came to a stop, but some others kept going. I watched in horror as large pieces of stone fell on a few of our soldiers and also blocked our only chance of safety. We watched as Susan fell off her cliff but was saved by Trumpkin. We held our breath as Trumpkin swung her and she landed on a secure piece of rock. I sighed in relief. Sure, Susan wasn't my best friend, but I didn't want her dead either. She was like a sister that you just didn't get along with, but you knew deep down that you don't hate her, you just don't get along.

I'm ranting again aren't I? Completely off topic, I know.

Susan came down and the five of us stood together and watched as the Telmarines charged for us. It was either fight till the death or surrender and I had a feeling we weren't going to surrender. We all looked at each other, all out of breath, and nodded to each other. Peter let out a battle cry and we charged. I stayed close to Caspian just as I said and we backed each other up. Susan, Peter and Edmund stayed together as Caspian and I went a different way. Caspian did most of the fighting again and I acquired a few more cuts.

I was suddenly dragged away from Caspian and I screamed for him. He was about to come after me, but was attacked by two Telmarines. I struggled and kicked at the man pulling me until I good a good hit to his groin. He cried out in pain and let me go. I spun around and threw a hard punch to his jaw then kicked him down by forcing my foot into his stomach. I then brought one of my swords around and sliced his throat. He fell to the ground with blood oozing from his neck and I revelled in my victory. I wasn't morbid or anything (just slightly insane and a bit of a pyromaniac), but I was attacked and he was my enemy. Besides, this was war and I had to fight. I could only imagine what my mother would think if she knew I killed a person, or several. As soon as I was sure the man was dead I turned to see if Caspian needed help and I caught him flipping over and into the drop in the ground.

My eyes grew wide and I ran over and stabbed both the men in the backs before looking over the side to find Caspian staring at one of his right hand men. The Telmarine had lowered his lance and didn't attack the prince. I didn't know whether or not to jump down there and help him since he was without a weapon, but my decision was made for me when a tree root emerged out of the soil and grabbed the man. It brought him up high in the air and over my head. I blinked several times to make sure the dirt didn't get in my eyes and watched as the man was tossed away then the root retreated back into the ground. After a second or two I jumped down into the pit to help Caspian.

"What took you so long?" he asked playfully.

"There wasn't time," I replied mockingly with a smile and he laughed.

Roots and trees everywhere moved around the ground, destroying all the Telmarine catapults and throwing men around. I handed Caspian his sword and we crawled back up to the top soil. When we saw that the Telmarines were retreating we smiled slightly at each other and chased them with the rest of our troops.

"To the river!" I heard someone shout.

We chased all them through the small forest and to the river where they stopped right before the bridge. The Narnians cut off their escape back to the plains and were a little confused as to why they stopped. Looking over the crowd we saw someone walking calmly on the bridge towards us. But it wasn't just any someone, it was Lucy! The young girl stopped and pulled out her small dagger giving the Telmarines a look of triumph. The man who had killed Miraz and had taken charge of the army yelled a battle cry and charged his horse towards the little girl, but as they advanced a great golden lion stepped up beside Lucy. I heard gasps of surprise and saw smiles of joy at the sight of the great lion. The great lion Aslan.

The Telmarines still charged at them and Aslan let out a loud roar. The men on the bridge stopped not sure what to do and the men who decided to wade through the water stared at the water as it started to get shallower. Mumbles of surprise echoed around us as the water began to rise up not too far away and shape the form of a man. He came forward and men tried running back on shore, but he was quick. He grabbed underneath the bridge and lifted it up after Aslan and Lucy got off. Broken wood pieces and debris fell everywhere and men were screaming in fear as the Narnians cheered at their victory.

Soon the Water God had his fun and the Telmarines were ordered to hand in all their weapons. As they were doing so I scratched a few of my cuts and helped. Lucy pulled me away eventually and brought me over to Aslan. I stood awkwardly for a moment before kneeling. I had never met any sort of royalty before and I never had to be formal around the Pevensies and Caspian, but when around Aslan I felt I was so much lower than him. Which I was.

"Rise, Jackenna Salone," I heard his deep voice rumble. I slowly stood and smiled tentatively at the lion. He gave a kind smile back and nodded to me before leaving with Edmund, Susan and Lucy to talk. Caspian was talking to one of the Narnians soldiers and that basically left just me and Peter. We were quiet and the awkwardness from before came flooding back. We didn't look at each other and I was tempted to just ditch him and go stand with Caspian, but the next thing Peter did surprised me.

"Jack! Are you ok?" he said in concern. I blinked confused and finally looked at him.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," I shrugged but felt the sting of a gash on my shoulder. Peter must have seen my wince of pain since he came over and took my arms in his hands gently.

"It doesn't look like it," he said with a shake of his head. He took my arm in his again and rolled up my torn up sleeve revealing multiple cuts and scrapes. Peter's eyes widened and he did the same to my other arm which was in pretty much the same condition. I heard him sigh. "I don't know how you do it, Jack."

"What? My clumsiness wasn't blatantly obvious?" I joked. Peter shook his head, his eyes hard and I realized he wasn't joking.

"I'm serious, Jack. You should have been more careful," he scolded.

"Peter, I don't think you realized this, but I don't know how to fight with a sword!" I exclaimed.

"Then you shouldn't have fought. I don't want you getting hurt," he said softly, taking my hands in his. I pulled them away.

"And do what? Sit in the How like a worthless sitting duck? I survived didn't I?" I emphasized my point by swinging my arm angrily and glaring at him.

"At least you wouldn't get hurt. I don't want you fighting again," he ordered, his expression also going hard.

"Excuse me? You aren't my mother. You can't tell me what to do." My voice started rise in anger.

"I am your King!" he yelled.

Since I had nothing to say I glared at him fiercely and stalked away. He tried calling me back, asking for forgiveness, but I ignored him. Who the hell did he think he was?! He wasn't my king! He wouldn't even be king for long! The Pevensies will leave and that would leave Caspian to the throne. That thought made me stop and think. Would I go home too? Or would I stay here? Where did I belong? I had my family and friends back in London, but I wanted to stay here. I know it was selfish, but I just didn't want to go back there. There was no logical or reasonable answer as to why, I just didn't.

Coming to Narnia was the best thing that every happened to me. My only problem was, was did I want to go back to London where there was no place for me? Or did I want to stay with the man I loved?

Wait…. Did I just say love….?


	11. You'll be surprised

Over the next few days we gathered the dead and the wounded. The Telmarines were sent back to their city with a few Narnian escorts as most stayed to clean the mess. As we did I couldn't get the thought I had earlier out of my head. Did I love him? I couldn't. It's only been a few days. No matter how much I tried to deny it I knew I was just lying to myself. I felt more at home with him than I ever had anywhere.

That brought me back to my earlier issue. Was I going to leave? Or stay here? At home I have family and friends, as I mentioned before, but what was there for me here? I didn't belong here, I knew that, and there was no point in me staying. My only friend here was Caspian and a few acquaintances. If I stayed I'd have no reason and I'd probably be cast out. How was I supposed to know that once Caspian took the throne he wouldn't have time to just sit around and talk anymore? And I would really have no reason to stay if he didn't love me liked I loved him. I'm pretty sure he only loves me like a sibling or a close friend…. Nothing more.

When we had finally got the battlefield sort of back to normal –there was still the gaping hole in the ground- we headed out to the castle where we would have a few days rest then a celebration of our victory. I was distracted the whole time and I was starting to see that everyone noticed. I hardly talked to anyone, I didn't randomly talk to someone I didn't know or make weird noises, I was in a daze. Lucy had asked me about it, but I just said I was a little put out from the battle. She seemed to accept it and left me alone after that. Everyone else seemed to accept the same excuse, but I could tell Peter, Caspian and Aslan thought it was something more. When we reached the castle the first day, Caspian finally said something.

He was showing me around the castle to try and make sure I wouldn't get lost, which I probably will anyway, he was wearing something fancy and fit for a prince and the maids had somehow gotten me into a silky green dress. We were walking down an empty corridor when he stopped and turned to me.

"Jack, you've been a little off lately. What's wrong?" he asked. He had taken my shoulders in his hands gently so as to not to startle me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying not to look him directly in the eyes for too long.

"I mean you haven't been yourself. You don't jump around singing songs I've never heard of and smile for no reason at strangers. I want to know what's bothering you," he ended off softly his voice full of concern.

I sighed almost tempted to tell him the truth, but I avoided it again. "I told you yesterday, it's the battle. I've never seen anything so gruesome." Even to me my voice sounded dead and quiet. It was true that I hadn't seen anything like that before, but it didn't bother me. Actually, at first it was sort of funny until I started thinking.

"Jack, I might not have known you long, but I can tell that something like that wouldn't bother you," he chuckled lightly and dipped his head so he was bent slightly and I was forced to look at him in the eye. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

I watched him silently for a few seconds. Of course I couldn't tell him it would ruin everything. So I caved and told him everything about Peter. It wasn't really a lie, it was half my problem, but I just couldn't tell him how I felt, especially since I didn't know whether I was leaving or not. I was pretty sure I had made my decision….

After I was done Caspian pulled me in a tight hug. "He tried to kiss you?" I swore I heard a bit of anger in his voice. Whether it was from the fact that he almost forced it on me or the way he thought I wanted it. I had no idea.

"I think so. Why else would he get that close?" I asked with a shrug. We were silent and I breathed in his sweet sent. He smelled like cinnamon and mints. Yum….

"Do you, I mean, do you like him in that way? As in more than a friend?" It sounded like he didn't even want to know the answer. I shook my head.

"Dios mio, no! Peter's like a brother to me. Just the thought of him that close to me gives me shivers." At that moment I shivered and held him a little closer. Now, you on the other hand……

I had to stop myself from drooling.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he keeps his hand off you," he said teasingly as he pulled away.

I laughed. "Oh, yes. Because you're just my Knight in shining armour, protecting me from the evil King of Jerks," I joked. Caspian laughed and I felt his hands slide up and down my arms lightly that left my skin burning and my mind reeling.

"Of course. And you're my princess that I'll sweep off her feet," he said with a smirk. Ah… if only, if only. For the benefit, I laughed. "That's what I missed," he said softly with a light smile.

"What?" I asked cocking my head to the side as we started walking again.

"You're laugh, you being happy, your smile. Nothing really seems right when you're not being you," he said quietly and that made me blush. I tried to hide it by turning my head away from him. I felt him stop again and I almost tripped in surprise.

"What is it?" I asked turning to him thinking something was wrong, but when I looked at him, he was staring at me. I blinked and wondered for a second if there was something on my face but I felt his hand on mine. I glanced down at our hands and when I looked up his face was closer to mine. I blinked and stared at him.

I felt his hand slide up my arm then it cupped my cheek. I almost felt like closing my eyes and sighing like a school girl, but didn't and watched him instead. He bent his face closer to mine and I could feel the flutter of his warm breath on my cheeks and it made them flame red even more. I watched him close his eyes and I did the same. I was fully aware of how close he was and what we were about to do and I didn't want to stop it. I didn't know if it was right or not, but I still wanted it.

"My Prince!" said a loud voice that echoed through the hallway and startling us. We jumped apart and looked down the hall to see the professor walking towards us. Dear god, I hope he didn't notice how close we were. My cheeks flamed like crazy and I looked away as did Caspian but he turned to the older man.

"Yes?" he asked after clearing his throat.

"I was hoping to get your opinion on something. May I steal him away from you?" he asked turning to me. I blinked surprised then nodded with a smile.

"By all means. Don't let me spoil your fun," I laughed and I saw the professor's smile widen.

"Goodness me, child. I dare say that's the first I've heard you laugh, let alone see you smile in the last week!" he exclaimed and I shrugged with a smile. "Anyway," he continued. "Come with me, my boy, I have questions to ask." With that they turned and went down the hallway. Caspian looked back at me and gave me a tight smile before following the professor. I waved slightly and turned the opposite way.

Now, only to somehow find my way to the garden.

What way did he say it was? Straight on and to the left then down stairs? Or straight down with a right then left _then_ down a few steps? Ugh! I'll just find it on my own.

I walked down the hallway as I tried to get my breathing back to normal. That was close. Too close. Caspian and I were about to kiss. Well, I think we were. I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that the professor walked in. My mind told me it was good, but my heart said it wasn't. I'm so confused.

I had been walking for about an hour until I finally came to an opening that led to the north side of the garden. A smile broke out on my face and I ran out onto the path, after checking to make sure there were no cliffs of course. I know it's just a garden, but with my luck you can't be too careful. Walking down the path I found a bench and sat down with a sigh. I watched the birds fly around and the trees sway in the breeze. The sent of the many flowers drifted up with the wind and I breathed in their aroma. Ahhh…. This is what I wanted. To be alone in someplace that wasn't hectic surrounded by nature and just…. Content. Before, everything here looked so dull and dark and now it was bright and no one had a care in the world. Caspian would be the most famous and great king this land would ever have. Just like the professor had told him. Suddenly I heard the creak of the bench and felt someone sit beside me. I looked over to find Lucy sitting next to me. I smiled and wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulder, giving her a little shake.

"Hey, Shorty!" I said brightly.

"You like him," she interrupted suddenly. I blinked in confusion.

"Who?" I asked.

"Caspian," she replied with a smile. My eyes widened momentarily, but I covered it up with a laugh.

"Lucy I-" I was cut off again.

"Don't try to deny it, Jack. I see it whenever you look at him." Her smile was wide and I sighed, giving up. Lucy was a hard one to hide stuff from.

"What? You going to make fun of me now?" I asked with a smile. Lucy giggled.

"Maybe later. Right now I have to ask you what you're going to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you staying…..? Or are you going back….?" Her voice turned quiet and her smile faded. She stared at me with her big round dark eyes.

"I…. don't know, Lu…." I sighed. It wasn't really a lie. I didn't know, but I was more leaning to one side…..

"Well, whatever you chose, just know that everyone loves you," she said wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. "Even Susan," she added and we laughed.

"No, if Susan were half as intelligent as you she'd hate my guts. Even though she probably does already," I said.

"Not surprising," she giggled. "I think she's just mad since you're winning the apparent competition she thinks you two are having."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Competition?"

"Caspian. Susan's all angry that he spends more time with you that her," she laughed.

"Ya, well, she's winning his heart. I'm only winning his time and company," I sighed.

"You'll be surprised," said Lucy and before I could ask her about it she smiled and bid me goodnight then walked off back inside.

What did she mean by that?


	12. Decisions Made and Endings

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to, but any who wish it, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers," said Caspian as we stood before a crowd of Telmarines. I stood with the Pevensies, off to the side a little since I wasn't royalty. Caspian stood alone in the middle of the large platform that we all stood on. We had assembled the Telmarines and Narnians to give a big speech.

"It has been generations since we left Telmar," said a man from the crowd and the rest murmured in agreement.

"We're not referring to Telmar," Aslan said quickly instant quieting the crowd. "Your ancestors were seafaring briggins. Pirates lost at sea. They anchored on an island and there they found a rare chasm and a portal that brought them here from their world." The crowd murmured again in wonder as Aslan looked towards us. "The same world of our Kings and Queens," he finished. A wave of surprise swept through the crowd as the Pevensies and I looked at each other, also surprised. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

Mumbles echoed around the crowd and I glanced at Caspian, who was standing awkwardly in the middle still. "I will go," said a voice suddenly and all heads turned to General Glozzel. "I will accept the offer." He stepped forward, and towards the platform.

"So will we," said the late kings widowed wife, Prunaprismia. She held her son in her arms and stepped forward with her father. They walked with the General up to Aslan as he stepped forward.

"Since you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good," he said then breathed on them. I couldn't help but wonder if it was stinky, I mean, you'd think being breathed on it might stink a little.

Shut up…..

The tree right behind us started to creek and untwist. Gasps went through the crowd and I smiled a little. Reapicheap is right, these people have no imagination. After the tree stopped moving it revealed a whole big enough to fit a person. The three who stepped forward walked over to it and went through. Cries and gasps of astonishment rang around the crowd as they disappeared through the opening. Caspian's eyes grew wide and he moved to get a better look to make sure he wasn't delusional.

"How do we know he's not leading us to our death!" cried a man from the crowd again. There were cries of agreement.

"Your Majesty. If it's any consolation, I will take twelve mice through without delay," said Reapicheap as he stepped forward with his sword drawn.

"We'll go," said Peter surprising everyone. Edmund and Lucy looked at him more shocked than everyone.

"What?" the little girl asked quietly. "We aren't coming back?"

"You two are," Peter replied solemnly. Lucy and Edmund looked at each other confused then at Aslan.

"Your brother and sister have learned all that they can from this world and so it is time for them to go. You will be returning, but they won't be," the great lion said. They nodded sadly then went around to everyone saying goodbye. I stayed where I was awkwardly alone. After saying what they needed to the Pevensies stood in line and got ready to leave before Lucy looked at me.

"Aren't you coming, Jack?" she asked. Seeing her sweet little face look at me like that almost made me want to cry. My throat felt like it closed up and I tried to take a deep breath to speak. I couldn't get any words out so I just shook my head no. Everyone stared at me intensely, especially Peter, but I just looked down avoiding their gazes.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked quietly, taking a step towards me. I bit my lip and sighed, trying to get my voice to work.

"I'm sorry, guys. I just don't see anything there for me," I said with a shrug. I saw Peter's face go a little angry.

"What about us? About your family?" he almost cried.

I shrugged again. "I'm sorry. I just like it better here. Besides, you know my parents, they're never there for me and let's face it you guys are like my family too, but I just can't go back there," I said. I honestly didn't have a good reason to stay, but I felt I had to.

"Then come back with us!" Peter cried again. I shook my head and glanced at Caspian who was staring at me, a hint of a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I'll miss you guys, I really will…." My voice trailed off at the end because I saw the tears in Lucy's eyes. The next thing I knew she was running to me and crashed into me with a big hug. I let out an "Oof!" when she hugged me since she almost knocked me to the ground. She was crying and I felt terrible. I almost felt like changing my mind, but didn't.

"I hope you'll be happy with him," she whispered as she pulled away with a smile. I blushed a little and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Lu, and I'm sorry," I whispered back.

She shook her head and wiped her tears away. "Don't be. And don't worry, Peter will get over it. I'm mostly worried of what people back in Finchly will think when they find you 'missing'," she said. I laughed.

"Tell Peter I'm sorry that we couldn't be together. It would have never worked, I just don't think of him in that way," I said.

"I will, you be careful," she replied and hugged me again. She then went back over to her family where they still stared at me.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Peter asked sadly and I smiled.

"I'm sure," I said with a nod and Peter looked dejected. He then nodded and I waved as they went through the portal. They disappeared just like the people before them had and all was silent again before more people volunteered to leave. I stood alone as a line was formed with people leaving. I sighed. It was hard to do, but I did it.

Other Telmarines that decided not to go went back to their homes and the Narnians either stayed or left to do their own thing. I watched as person after person went through the portal and disappeared back to my world. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Caspian next to me. I quirked a smile at him then looked down again.

"Why did you want to stay?" he asked quietly and I shrugged.

"I don't know. There's just something about Narnia that makes me feel at home….. Something I never felt back in Finchly," I replied and he nodded in understanding. Aslan then came up to us after all the people who wanted to leave did.

"A brave choice, young one," he said and I bowed my head to him.

"Thank you, your highness."

"There is now the question as to why you made such a decision, but I have a feeling that you yourself do not know," he said. I shrugged and the lion nodded to me with a smile. "Good day." With that he left with the other Narnians, leaving me and Caspian alone again.

"I'm…. glad you did stay," I heard him say. And I looked at him with a smile.

"Me too," I said. There was silence then and I fiddled with the sleeve of my dress. I suddenly felt Caspian's hands on my shoulders and I looked up at him. As soon as I did, I felt his lips on mine in a soft kiss that instantly made me weak in the knees. As soon as it had started, it stopped and I opened my eyes to see Caspian's beat red face. I flushed as well.

"S-sorry," he said shyly. I shook my head with a smile.

"Don't be." I threw my arms around his neck and crashed our lips together. He instantly responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me back. I felt light headed and completely alive at the same time. I felt like everything was right and that nothing could break it. Most of all, I felt I had made the right choice.

Whistling and clapping could be heard from across the platform and Caspian and I pulled apart quickly looking over to find Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, Glenstorm and Aslan standing there. We both flushed deep red and laughed. They were all clapping and had huge smiles on their faces.

"Well, we now know why she stayed," said Trumpkin with a smirk.

"Oh, shut it, you midget," I laughed as I picked up a rock from the ground and hucked it at him. It hit his arm and he laughed as did everyone else. Caspian tightened his hold around my waist and kissed my forehead making me giggle.

"Be my princess?" he asked with a smile and I smiled back at the corniness.

"I guess I could live with that," I said with a playful sigh and he kissed me again.

Oh, ya. I could definitely get used to this.

The End! Hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
